


Un giorno in più

by tinynerdkitten



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: ESC, Eurovision, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Lisbona, M/M, cartolina a lisbona
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinynerdkitten/pseuds/tinynerdkitten
Summary: “Fabri”Questa volta pronunci il suo nome con una certa urgenza, che non ti rendi conto di provare fino a quando il tuo tono non la esprime per te. La macchina vi ha da poco lasciato davanti all'aeroporto: da lì, tornerete a Lisbona e poi a Roma e infine, ognuno andrà per la propria strada. Prospettiva che ti sembra insostenibile tanto quanto quel peso che ti sta schiacciando la gabbia toracica e che, ad ogni metro che percorri verso l'ultima destinazione che vi vedrà insieme, diventa sempre meno ignorabile.Lui ti guarda, abbassando appena gli occhiali scuri per lasciarti scorgere i suoi occhi, dentro i quali si disegna un grandissimo punto interrogativo. Ti guarda invitandoti silenziosamente a parlare e tu non riesci a frenarti un secondo in più di quanto non hai già fatto.“Restiamo un giorno in più”





	Un giorno in più

**Author's Note:**

> ALLORA.  
> DISCLAIMER: Nulla di tutto quello che leggerete qui intende descrivere la realtà, né per quanto riguardo l'orientamento sessuale degli interessati né per gli avvenimenti riportati. Si tratta di una storia di pura invenzione, scritta per diletto e per nient'altro che quello, dato che non vi guadagno nulla se non il piacere di esprimere una mia passione e quello di, possibilmente, allietare le vostre giornate. Se mai il link di questo lavoro o una sola di queste parole dovesse giungere ai diretti interessati, la storia verrà immediatamente lucchettata, se non rimossa dal sito, per cui per favore cercate di fare i bravi.
> 
> Ho scritto questa cosa in un momento di disperazione, quando sembrava che non avremmo più avuto gioie dai MetaMoro, finendo per predire cose a caso. Onestamente mi faccio paura da sola. Questo per dire che ogni somiglianza con la realtà è /puramente casuale/, non so cosa abbiano fatto loro a Lisbona e non pretendo di saperlo. Again, la mia è tutta un'opera di fantasia e tale deve essere considerata.
> 
> Il titolo della storia è quello di una canzone di Michele Bravi, e le prime righe che leggete sono parte del testo stesso.
> 
> Ringrazio: Asia e Kit, che mi hanno incoraggiato a finire questa follia e mi hanno dato una mano a sistemare le cose e Rita, che mi ha spinto inconsapevolmente con le sue ficcine a decidermi a provare una seconda persona per Ermal.
> 
> Buona lettura!

 

_“Un giorno in più_  
_Solo un giorno in più_  
_Per farti capire chi sei per me_  
_E quello che è cambiato poi cambierà_  
_Vedrai”_

 

“Fabri”

Lo richiami mentre è chino sulla sua valigia, i capelli scuri che sfidano ogni legge fisica possibile e immaginabile, l’ombra della barba appena più scura sul mento affilato e le occhiaie profonde e violacee di chi non si fa una buona dormita dal 15-18. Non che tu non abbia una parte di colpa in quelle ombre scure e nel sonno che gli gonfia gli angoli degli occhi stanchi perché non avete esattamente dormito quella notte: siete rimasti a parlare, a parlare per ore, la tua schiena appoggiata alla testiera del letto e lui voltato sul fianco a guardarti, un braccio a sostenergli il capo e un sorriso leggero a stendergli le labbra. Ogni tanto annuiva leggermente alle tue parole, ascoltando attentamente prima di risponderti. Avete parlato e avete riso, la sua mano che ogni tanto ti sfiorava la coscia o i ricci, la tua che gli spingeva la spalla scherzosamente. Vi siete scambiati battute, esperienze, opinioni, la distanza che c’era stata in tutti quei mesi, mitigata solo dagli schermi dei cellulari, annullata dal primo momento in cui vi siete rivisti in aeroporto. Parole su parole che non vedevate l’ora di dirvi e che non esaurivano mai, a differenza delle ore e del tempo a disposizione che passavano silenziosi e incuranti fuori dalle finestre dell’hotel.

E ad un certo punto, quando vi siete ritrovati stesi uno accanto all’altra con le teste sui cuscini e le voci poco più che sussurri punteggiati da sbadigli, i raggi del sole hanno fatto capolino da dietro l’orizzonte di Porto.

Mai l’alba ti è stata più amara, il sorgere del sole che tante volte hai osservato con piacere colorare di rosa e arancio il cielo sopra il mare, ora non è che una beffarda condanna: il preludio alla vostra separazione, il tramonto di quella breve era di felicità che vi siete ancora una volta ritagliati in mezzo al caos del mondo.  
Distrattamente ti chiedi se quella morsa che senti da allora nello stomaco sia la stessa che provavano i condannati la cui esecuzione doveva avvenire al nascere del nuovo giorno, quando la loro cella veniva rischiarata dai primi raggi impietosi, sordi alle loro preghiere.

La rassegnazione al vostro destino non è ancora subentrata in te, ma quando Fabrizio alza lo sguardo per squadrarti, gli occhi nocciola che si strizzano appena per colpa della luce mentre ti mette a fuoco con difficoltà da dietro le lenti delle occhiali e un’espressione interrogativa in viso, non dici niente di quel che vorresti e ti limiti a scuotere appena il capo con un sorriso leggero.  
“Niente. Ci vediamo dopo” dici solo prima di aprire la porta, il suo “A dopo” insonnolito che si perde sulla tua schiena mentre esci e la accosti.  
Ti dirigi verso la tua stanza, posta accanto alla sua, per sistemare le ultime cose e quei pochi passi che devi percorrere nel corridoio ti pesano al punto che davvero ti senti come un condannato che cammina verso il patibolo allestito per lui e che per te ha la forma di un aeroporto. Un condannato a cui hanno messo delle scarpe di piombo, probabilmente, anche se il peso più grande che senti è quello che hai al centro del petto, all’altezza del cuore, posatosi lì la sera prima e che, sospetti, non se ne andrà tanto presto.

 

**-**

 

“Fabri”

Lo richiami ancora appena vi vedete davanti all’ingresso dell’hotel: lui in piedi davanti al bagagliaio aperto della macchina, la valigia che si accinge a caricare tenuta in mano e gli occhiali da sole già piazzati sul naso a nascondere i segni della nottata insonne, tu con i bagagli ai tuoi piedi e la sciarpa arrotolata male attorno al collo.  
“Che c’è?” ti chiede, continuando il suo compito, uno sbadiglio che soffoca stringendo le labbra e sospirando appena. Alla tua mancata risposta si gira verso di te, in cerca di una spiegazione che non ti trovi capace di dargli. Perché l’hai chiamato, non lo sai nemmeno tu: forse è perché ti piace il suono del suo nome sulle tue labbra, forse perché sai che hai ancora tante cose da dirgli ma non sai da dove partire, a cosa dare priorità, perché con i granelli della vostra clessidra che stanno per finire di cadere devi mettere qualcosa davanti a qualcos’altro. Eppure, per quanto tu sia bravo con le parole, adesso ti ritrovi a non essere capace di decidere: tutto ti sembra egualmente importante e inutile, non c’è una cosa sopra a un’altra che vorresti fargli sapere, perciò, di nuovo, sorridi e scuoti la testa, accingendoti ad aiutarlo.  
“Copriti il collo, c’è aria. Anche se devo dire che quella sciarpa fa a pugni con la tua maglia. È orrenda” dici solo, sbuffando criticamente, mordendoti appena il labbro per fermare un sorriso che di solito non riesci a nascondere davvero, ma che questa volta ti è più facile trattenere e anche se non lo puoi fisicamente vedere puoi sentirlo alzare gli occhi al cielo mentre allunga una mano per scompigliarti i ricci.  
“Che rompicoglioni. Tanto adesso saliamo in macchina, non mi vede nessuno” ti risponde ridendo. Ridi a tua volta, scostandoti da lui con un’aria offesa finta come una banconota da mille del monopoli, ma ha ragione: pochi minuti dopo vi ritrovate uno accanto all’altra sui sedili, lui con le cuffiette e tu che scorri Twitter senza nemmeno leggere davvero le parole sullo schermo.  
Vivete quel viaggio in macchina in un silenzio sempre più teso, molto diverso da quello rilassato della sera prima mentre tornavate in hotel, ebbri di risate e colmi di felicità. Non avete bisogno di comunicare per tutto il tempo che state insieme perché anche i vostri silenzi sono pregni di interazioni tra voi e a volte parlare sarebbe semplicemente di troppo, ma in quel caso tutto quello che ti viene da dire darebbe il via a una serie di conversazioni che non potrete mai portare a termine di persona e questo ti spinge a non iniziarle nemmeno.

Il tragitto, che all’andata vi era sembrato estremamente corto per via di tutte le parole di cui lo avete riempito, al ritorno, in quel vuoto silenzio, sembra incredibilmente ancora più breve.

 

**-**

 

“Fabri”  
Questa volta pronunci il suo nome con una certa urgenza, che non ti rendi conto di provare fino a quando il tuo tono non la esprime per te. La macchina vi ha da poco lasciato davanti all'aeroporto: da lì, tornerete a Lisbona e poi a Roma e infine, ognuno andrà per la propria strada. Prospettiva che ti sembra insostenibile tanto quanto quel peso che ti sta schiacciando la gabbia toracica e che, ad ogni metro che percorri verso l’ultima destinazione che vi vedrà insieme, diventa sempre meno ignorabile.

Lui ti guarda, abbassando appena gli occhiali scuri per lasciarti scorgere i suoi occhi, dentro i quali si disegna un grandissimo punto interrogativo. Ti guarda invitandoti silenziosamente a parlare e tu non riesci a frenarti un secondo in più di quanto non hai già fatto.  
“Restiamo un giorno in più”

Le parole scivolano fuori dalle tue labbra prima che tu possa ripensarci e trattenerle, magari modificandole per suonare meno infantile di quanto quella frase che pensi da ore ormai non ti faccia sembrare; rotolano sulla tua lingua una dietro all’altra, perché non appena hai pronunciato la prima sillaba, tutte le sono andate dietro, unite in una catena che non sei stato capace di spezzare.  
“Solo uno” aggiungi, perché lui rimane immobile e non reagisce, gli occhi che sembrano guardarti senza vederti e un palese senso di stupore dipinto su tutto il viso. Mentalmente, inizi a darti dell’idiota da solo: sai che avete degli impegni, che quello non era solo un viaggio tra amici, ma lavoro, e ti domandi perché non sei riuscito a tenere la bocca chiusa, proprio tu, che sei sempre stato bravo a _pensare prima di parlare,_ citando Fabrizio _,_ conscio del fatto che ogni parola ha un peso e delle conseguenze.

Poi, la comprensione si fa strada sulla sua faccia e lo vedi arricciare la fronte, gli occhi nocciola che si illuminano appena e tornano a metterti a fuoco, la bocca che dopo qualche secondo finalmente si muove per risponderti.  
“Ma... l’aereo?”

Tiene la voce bassa, più bassa del solito addirittura, la stanchezza che la permea e che la rende ancora più roca del normale.  
Ti fa quasi sorridere che si preoccupi di quello. Quasi, perché non appena hai sentito quelle parole che non sono il rifiuto immediato e ragionevole che ti aspettavi, il tuo cervello si è subito impegnato ad elaborare una soluzione.

“Facciamo cambiare i biglietti” offri “Spostiamo la partenza a domani. Prima di domenica saremo comunque a Roma”

Non riesci a trattenere la speranza nel tuo tono, mentre parli e quasi non gli dai nemmeno il tempo di replicare. Senti il cuore battere con forza, la morsa soffocante che lo attanaglia che si fa più stretta per non lasciarlo sfuggire e quella, lo sai, è la parte razionale di te che ti dice che non ha senso, non ha proprio senso quel che stai dicendo: sai che non c’è un vero motivo per ritardare la vostra partenza se non il tuo capriccio puerile di voler rubare ancora un giorno al tempo, l’immateriale boia che tiene la scure sollevate sopra le vostre teste.

“Possiamo tornare a Lisbona ora” offri, per non metterlo più in crisi di quanto già non sembri, senza neanche dargli il tempo di parlare “E poi rimanerci fino a domani pomeriggio, quando prenderemo l’aereo”  
Non è tanto, lo sai, ma ogni secondo che riesci a racimolare è una conquista e la parte di te che invece è irrazionale sta correndo frenetica sotto la pelle del tuo petto, inquieta e speranzosa.

Fabrizio si porta una mano tra i capelli, scompigliandoseli appena, gli occhi che fuggono dai tuoi e si schermano dietro le lenti scure, un’espressione pensierosa stampata in faccia. Si passa poi le dita sul mento, procedendo infine a tornare a guardarti, dubbioso.  
“E dove passeremo la notte?” ti chiede. Non sembra molto convinto dall’idea, ma ancora una volta non dice di no e questo ti elettrizza ancora di più.  
“In un albergo. È Lisbona, non Alberobello. Ci sarà un posto dove stare, no? È pure Aprile, mi rifiuto di credere che sia tutto pieno. Posso guardare su internet adesso, se vuoi” e già le tue mani corrono a tirare fuori il telefono dalla tasca della giacca, la tua mente che ricapitola tutti i siti che conosci che sono utili al prenotare un hotel all’ultimo minuto. Pensi che per quel che ti riguarda potreste anche dormire sui seggiolini dell’aeroporto. Tutto, pur di stare insieme, pur di non doverlo salutare così presto.  
Vi osservate a vicenda, immobili, i bagagli ai vostri piedi e il sole che vi illumina e per un attimo il tempo sembra fermarsi, tutto si fa immobile e silenzioso: il traffico dietro di te, gli aerei che decollano, il chiacchiericcio delle persone.

Tutto svanisce, fino a quando le labbra di Fabrizio non si aprono in un sorriso, le tue che le seguono ancora prima che tu te ne renda conto, e con la punta dell’indice si spinge di nuovo gli occhiali da sole su per il naso.  
“Perché no” dice “Ci facciamo un giro, io e te”

Annuisci, il peso opprimente che sentivi finalmente se ne va dal tuo petto, lasciandolo libero di espandersi; i suoni che ti ritornano alle orecchie risuonano come una allegra melodia e puoi quasi vedere la scure della tua esecuzione venire abbassata e riposta momentaneamente.

Non noti che con il suo gesto nasconde uno sguardo che non sai e non vuoi spiegarti. O, meglio, lo noti, ma la felicità ricaccia indietro quel pensiero.  
Cammini per affiancarti a lui e mentre il suo braccio si posa sulla tua schiena con un “’namo va” sussurrato, che ti posa sulla guancia con le labbra insieme a un sorriso, torni di nuovo a respirare.

 

-

 

L’alba del nuovo giorno vi coglie di nuovo impreparati, ma questa volta lo fa mentre ancora siete immersi nel sonno.  
O meglio, _Fabrizio_ dorme. Dorme accanto a te, perché dopo una breve ma intensa ricerca avete trovato un albergo con disponibile una camera matrimoniale e non avete proprio avuto la voglia di cercarne un altro che vi mettesse a disposizione due camere singole o una con letti separati. Si paga di meno così, vi dividete il conto dividendo il letto, dove sta il problema. Non sussiste, per voi. Il pensiero di quello che la donna alla reception possa aver pensato non vi ha toccato più di quanto fanno le speculazioni che si sentono in giro, voci sussurrate a cui non date peso.

Vi fa sorridere, per la verità, che tutti pensino che sareste una bella coppietta. Quando gliel’hai detto, Fabrizio ha riso.

“Saremmo una coppia decisamente male assortita” ha asserito e tu non hai mancato di rispondergli un ironico “Sì. Come il tuo guardaroba” che ha fatto scattare da parte sua un indignatissimo “AO” seguito però da una risata.

Male assortita, decisamente: tu sempre elegante, i ricci perfetti che passi ore ad asciugare e ritoccare e il sarcasmo mai trattenuto sempre pronto sulla punta della lingua; lui, vestito così male che ad ogni angolo ti aspetti che compaia Enzo Miccio ad urlargli “Ma come ti vesti?!”, i capelli che non vedono una spazzola dai primi anni 2000 e una morbida pacatezza che non ti aspetteresti mai da lui.

Eppure, _funzionate._

Funzionate come un meccanismo ben oliato, due strumenti in perfetta armonia; come le vostre voci, così diverse eppure complementari in maniera inaspettata ma straordinariamente bella: siete pezzi che credevate appartenenti a due puzzle della vita differenti e invece incredibilmente vi siete ritrovati a incastrarvi perfettamente, combaciando con una facilità estrema. Siete come due linee, pensi, due linee parallele che non credevi avrebbero mai avuto un punto di incontro e che invece poi si sono incrociate, sfidando ogni legge geometrica e logica conosciuta. E adesso, ritornare a correre uno accanto all’altro, vicini ma separati, ti sembra impensabile.

Fabrizio si è addormentato relativamente presto per i suoi standard, dato che non ha visto arrivare le tre del mattino. Probabilmente era stanco: dopo la nottata insonne del giorno prima, avete avuto una giornata libera da impegni ufficiali, ma comunque piena. Siete andati al mare, dove avete passeggiato proseguendo il percorso che stavate portando avanti da prima e che vi ha visto camminare tra le strade di Lisbona.

Vie e viuzze che avete esplorato seguendovi l’un l’altro, senza prefissarvi un reale percorso o itinerario da raggiungere, fermandovi a comprare un dolce di qui e un panino di là, buttando giù almeno sei caffè a testa per restare svegli durante tutta la giornata, parlando e ridendo, osservando la gente intorno a voi, i negozi, le case, i monumenti che vi capitava di incrociare.

Nessuno vi ha fermato, nessuno vi ha riconosciuto.

Siete stati liberi, di quella libertà di cui Fabrizio ha cantato; liberi di vivervi come volevate, i gesti che non avete mai trattenuto neanche di fronte alle telecamere che avete potuto prolungare per qualche istante di più: il suo braccio attorno alle tue spalle, la sua mano tra i tuoi ricci e sul tuo viso, i tuoi pizzicotti scherzosi nel suo fianco, le tue dita allungate a stringere la sua coscia. Vi siete toccati così tante di quelle volte che anche dopo mesi di lontananza l’abitudine non è stata soffocata e anzi, ti sembra che vi sia mancato così tanto che avete avuto bisogno di compensare il più possibile.

Non che sia mai successo qualcosa, tra di voi, e se devi essere sincero non credi nemmeno che mai accadrà: lo sai tu come lo sa lui, una verità che vivete serenamente, ma che non ti ferma dal voler continuare a sentire quei tocchi sulla tua pelle.  
Quando siete tornati in albergo, a sera tarda, vi siete fatti una doccia e vi siete infilati a letto.

Questa volta, avete parlato solo per un paio di ore, tu accoccolato vicino a lui, tanto vicino che potevi sentire il suo respiro sul viso. Stesi su un fianco, rivolti verso l’altro. Ogni tanto le tue ginocchia sfioravano le sue, un paio di volte hai toccato le sue gambe con i piedi. Vi siete sorrisi, per nulla infastiditi dal contatto. Avete optato per mettervi le maglie che usate per dormire - la sua, una vecchia t-shirt degli Arctic, la tua, una semplice maglia nera a maniche corte – rimanendo però con le gambe nude.

Ti ha scostato i ricci dal viso mentre stavate parlando, più di una volta. Con le dita, ha perfino tracciato la linea del tuo collo e del braccio, carezzandolo delicatamente. Ti ha fatto sentire come un bambino piccolo, ma non è stato spiacevole. Avete soffocato i vostri sbadigli contro le federe immacolate e nelle lenzuola che profumano leggermente di lavanda, ma alla fine hai visto gli occhi di Fabrizio chiudersi delicatamente e sebbene lui abbia detto “Ti ascolto, riposo solo gli occhi” letteralmente tre secondi dopo ti sei ritrovato a sorridere al suono del suo respiro lento e pesante, segno del suo essere sprofondato nel mondo dei sogni.  
Tu ti sei allungato per togliergli gli occhiali che non aveva fatto in tempo a levarsi, posandoli sul comodino. Li adori quegli occhiali da vista, gli stanno bene. Non li porta spesso, preferendo le lenti scure e coprenti di quelli da sole, ma quando se li mette ti ritrovi a sorridere guardandolo. Sembra un po’ l’incrocio tra un professore e un motociclista, ma stranamente quel connubio insolito gli dona.

Sei rimasto ad osservarlo al buio, rischiarato solo dalla luna e dalle luci della città che filtravano attraverso le tende delle finestre.

Sei scivolato nel sonno anche tu ad un certo punto, questo lo sai: ti sei girato, dandogli le spalle, cosa che consente al chiarore dell’alba di penetrare sotto alle tue palpebre chiuse, svegliandoti. Strizzi gli occhi infastidito, portandoti una mano sul viso per schermarti dalla luce. Sospiri, premendo la faccia nel cuscino. Fa caldo, fa davvero caldo, pensi e ti sembra sia passato solo un istante da quando ti sei addormentato, ma è chiaro che non è così. Tuttavia, il tuo sonno non deve essere stato leggero quanto credevi perché ti senti quasi riposato, cosa che non ti capita spesso.

Non ti va, però, di alzarti: il torpore che si è creato attorno a te e che attanaglia le tue membra, ancora mollemente abbandonate al rilassamento del riposo, ti lascia restio all’idea di aprire gli occhi.

Non ti sembrava facesse così caldo sotto a quelle coperte la sera prima, pensi di nuovo, accomodandoti meglio.

È solo il tuo divenire finalmente cosciente del peso che ti circonda la schiena a farteli spalancare. Li strizzi un paio di volte, prima di riuscire ad abituarti al chiarore e a mettere a fuoco e quando riconosci la mano dalla pelle ambrata ricoperta di tatuaggi vicino alla tua, il tuo sospetto viene confermato: Fabrizio ti ha abbracciato nel sonno e adesso dorme attaccato alla tua schiena.

Ecco perché fa così caldo: quell’uomo, hai imparato, è sostanzialmente la forma umana di una stufetta e ora te ne rendi davvero conto perché più il tempo passa e più ti sembra di essere non sotto a un lenzuolo, ma dentro a una fornace.

Dopo qualche minuto, però, non ce la fai più e lentamente, molto lentamente, cercando di non disturbarlo, ti giri, liberando la tua schiena sudata dal suo petto con un sospiro di sollievo e ritrovandoti a guardarlo immerso nel sonno, cosa che ti fa scappare un sorriso.

Dorme come fa sempre, con la guancia appoggiata al cuscino, la bocca leggermente schiusa e i capelli scompigliati disordinatamente sulla federa. Sembra sereno, la fronte distesa e gli occhi chiusi dolcemente. Purtroppo, il tuo movimento lo sveglia. Lo vedi strizzare le palpebre e poi le sue iridi nocciola si specchiano nelle tue, ancora confuse e lucide di sonno. Ciò non gli impedisce di sorriderti.  
“’Giorno” bofonchia, stiracchiandosi appena, alzando il braccio ancora avvolto intorno a te per poi riportarlo comunque lì, le dita che sfiorano la tua schiena.

“Dormito bene?” ti chiede. Non è a disagio, per cui non lo sei nemmeno tu, anche se siete vicini, davvero vicini, più del solito.  
“Benissimo” rispondi, soffocando un altro sbadiglio “Tu?”  
Annuisce appena, spostando la mano per stropicciarsi gli occhi prima di portarla sul tuo viso, levandoti un riccio dalla fronte.

“A che ora abbiamo l’aereo?” chiede, la voce roca quasi impercettibile.

Storci il naso: non volevi pensare a quello appena sveglio. Sei riuscito a tenere lontano il pensiero fino a quel momento, ingannando perfino te stesso, fingendo che quella non fosse solo una giornata rubata ma una delle tante che avete a disposizione e ora, invece, torni a vedere il tempo incappucciato che, con un ghigno beffardo, rifila la lama della scure.  
“Alle tre” rispondi, schiarendoti appena la voce quando ti rendi conto di non essere messo meglio di lui.

“Abbiamo ancora un po’ di tempo” affermi e questa è l’unica cosa che conta al momento, l’unica consapevolezza a cui ti aggrappi.  
Lui annuisce e il silenzio cala su di voi per qualche istante. E poi, il suo sguardo cambia. Ritorna quello dell’aeroporto, quello che hai voluto ignorare di aver notato, quello che si è nascosto dietro gli occhiali, ma che ora ti punta dritto in viso.  
“E’. Ho bisogno di farti una domanda”  
Te lo dice così e tu, quella scelta di parole, non la trovi casuale perché lo vedi chiaramente nelle sue iridi nocciola quel bisogno di cui parla. Per un secondo, hai paura di cosa stia per uscire dalla sua bocca.

O meglio, dentro di te sai cosa vuole chiederti, ma hai paura della risposta che vorresti dare tanto quanto di quella ancora non formulata che darai.  
Non dici nulla, attendi, e lui prende il tuo sguardo come un assenso a continuare.  
“Perché mi hai chiesto di restare?” 

  
  
Sono solo una manciata di parole, ma dentro di te scatenano un terremoto che non ti saresti mai aspettato.

Senti milioni di ragioni, plausibili e non, rincorrersi nel tuo cervello.

Perché mi andava, perché volevo vedere Lisbona, perché volevo rilassarmi, perché mi mancava il tempo passato insieme, perché abbiamo diritto a un giorno di vacanza, perché non avevo voglia di tornare. Perché il tempo era bello, perché non ero pronto a separarmi da te, perché siamo amici e non ci vediamo da un po’, perché lo sai che mi piace viaggiare. Perché qui c’è il mare, perché avevo proprio bisogno di raccontarti del viaggio in aereo fatto vicino al tipo che ha russato per un quarto d’ora, perché volevo solo un po’ di tempo in più.

Perché, perché, perché.

Tanti ne pensi e nessuno ne dici, gli occhi bassi e le labbra strette tra i denti e dalla tua bocca alla fine esce proprio quello che non avresti voluto.  
“Lo sai perché” dici e non vorresti che suonasse come un’accusa, ma in qualche modo è così e sai che questo lo può leggere anche nello sguardo che gli rivolgi mentre parli.  
Ti guarda, ora completamente sveglio, e puoi quasi vedere specchiato nelle sue iridi lo stesso panico che stai sentendo salire nel tuo petto.

Perché ha dovuto fare questa domanda, lo sa solo lui, e la cosa ti infastidisce più del dovuto perché non vuoi passare il poco tempo che vi rimane così, in tensione.  
“Forse” ti concede e per mitigare appena la situazione scorre nuovamente la mano sul tuo braccio nudo in una carezza leggera, la punta delle dita che traccia arabeschi sulla tua pelle “Ma vorrei lo stesso una risposta”  
Poggi la mano sul suo petto prima di parlare, le dita che si distendono addosso a lui, e applichi una leggera pressione: non sufficiente a spostarlo, ma che ti permette di sentire il battito del suo cuore.  
“Che senso ha, quando sai che la conosciamo entrambi” ti incaponisci e poi lo guardi, alzando appena il mento e stringendo la mascella “Ma se la vuoi, te la darò” affermi con un coraggio che non ti senti davvero di avere.

Ti mostri orgoglioso, quando sai di non avere alcun motivo per esserlo: l’hai trattenuto a Lisbona e in parte l’hai fatto egoisticamente, perché non era una cosa necessaria, non c’era niente di irrimandabile da dover fare insieme. Avresti potuto restare da solo se tanto ti scocciava tornare indietro, ma non era quello il problema: era l’idea della separazione, che ti straziava il petto e impediva di respirare, idea che ora hai superato perché senti salire in te la rabbia verso te stesso per essere stato così avventato e stupido. L’hai voluto lì perché ti mancava, perché volevi più tempo con lui. Perché come un bambino geloso delle attenzioni che l’amichetto riserva agli altri volevi la sua per te. E questa, lo sai, è solo una parte di una verità più grande che nascondi anche a te stesso.

L’hai trattenuto ignorando le conseguenze delle tue azioni fino a quel momento in cui, davanti al tribunale del suo sguardo, ti trovi a doverne rispondere.

E, adesso, non puoi tornare indietro.  
Deglutisce, in attesa, e tu ti sporgi leggermente prima di poterci ripensare, mentre sei ancora preda dell’irrazionalità febbrile che ti ha spinto a dire quelle parole il giorno prima e che ora ti fa avvicinare fino a che il tuo naso non sfiora il suo.

A quel tuo gesto, la tensione leggera che si è risvegliata alla sua domanda sale, i suoi Volt vanno alle stelle e rendono elettrica l’aria tra voi e sai che sarà un salto nel vuoto: quando toccherai la recinzione di confine che vi separa, quella che vi siete imposti e costruiti senza nemmeno saperlo- proprio voi, che eravate così fieri e convinti di non averne, di stupide barriere sociali, che pensavate di essere un'eccezione alla regola quando per la verità nei vostri cuori non ne eravate solo che l’ennesima conferma – e di cui ora siete più che mai consapevoli, o Fabrizio spegnerà la corrente, lasciandoti passare, o finirai fulminato.

Ormai, non ci puoi ripensare. E quindi, salti.  
“Ti ho chiesto di restare” sussurri “per lo stesso motivo per cui tu hai scelto di farlo” e non ti dà davvero il tempo di aggiungere altro, di concludere.

I tuoi occhi si chiudono, quasi ad anticipare la sua intenzione, e di colpo le sue labbra sono sulle tue.  
Sussulti quasi fossi una ragazzina al primo bacio, più per la sorpresa che per altro, e ti rendi conto immediatamente di aver sbagliato: la corrente tra voinon si spegne, anzi. Ti senti come se i tuoi nervi fossero diventati improvvisamente i cavi dove essa passa, cosa che carica di elettricità la tua pelle, facendo formicolare i punti di contatto tra voi e pensi che se fosse umanamente possibile a quest’ora stareste producendo scintille.

Di quei punti sei estremamente consapevole: senti il suo braccio attorno a te, che ti avvolge e ti protegge e ti attira verso di lui. La punta del suo naso che si incastra e posa vicino al tuo, la barba che ti solletica leggermente il viso. Le vostre gambe nude si intrecciano timidamente e la sua mano, da che era immobile sul tuo braccio, si arrampica poi sul tuo collo, posandosi sulla guancia, le dita che si tendono verso i tuoi capelli, affondandovi, il pollice che ti accarezza lo zigomo con dolcezza.

Ti guida ad inclinare il capo per baciarti meglio, le sue labbra che si muovono insieme alle tue senza prepotenza, ma con un’urgenza che non puoi non ammettere di ricambiare. Non vi dovete nemmeno chiedere un permesso che già era comunque implicito: non appena ti ha sfiorato hai schiuso la bocca, lasciandogli libero accesso, perché saresti un ipocrita a non ammettere che era quello che speravi e che anzi volevi fin dall’inizio.

Torni ad appoggiare la schiena sul materasso, tirandolo con te, e sebbene la posizione non sia delle più comode o migliori, non vi importa assolutamente nulla.  
Pensi che non potresti essere più soddisfatto di così se non fosse che, non appena ti giri, lui si stacca dolcemente da te per prendere fiato e non hai nemmeno il tempo di aprire gli occhi per protestare, per guardarlo e verificare che il suo viso sia rosso quanto il tuo, beandoti di quella vista – vederlo arrossire è una delle cose che preferisci- che le sue labbra tornano sulle tue. Una nuova scossa ti attraversa il corpo e tu non sai dirgli di no, non potresti mai: ti lasci baciare tanto quanto baci, senza più trattenerti.  
Non sai quanto tempo passa. Quanto tempo intercorrere da quel respiro al momento in cui, lentamente, scivola appena indietro, per lasciarvi respirare. Possono essere passate ore come un secondo solo, non lo sai davvero. Sai solo che adesso entrambe le sue mani incorniciano il tuo viso, mentre le tue sono avvolte attorno alla sua schiena e al suo collo, una che preme con il palmo sulla stoffa scura della maglia e l’altra che invece è infilata tra i suoi capelli, alla base del capo.

E siete vicini, vicini come non lo siete mai stati, con le vostre membra che sono un casino di intrecci e i respiri condivisi in un spazio talmente minimo che ti senti come se stessi rubando la sua stessa aria e il suo stesso fiato.  
Apri gli occhi lentamente, trovando il suo sguardo a rispondere al tuo. Ha il viso rosso, si, rosso accesso. Da come ti senti scottare le guance e la punta delle orecchie, dubiti di essere in una condizione migliore.

Vi guardate, quasi stupiti, mentre realizzate quello che avete fatto e per un tremendo secondo pensi che finirà male, che non avresti dovuto, che non _avreste_ dovuto. Ma poi, Fabrizio ti sorride e in automatico senti le tue labbra tendersi di rimando, così tanto che pensi si potrebbero spaccare da quanto è grande il sorriso che ti nasce in volto.

Vi riaccomodate appena, giusto per stare più comodi, ma non sciogliete quella sorta di abbraccio che avete creato.  
“Sei veramente un coglione” ti mormora, cosa che ti fa sbuffare una risatina, il suo viso che si nasconde nell’incavo del tuo collo.

Il suo respiro fresco contro la pelle accaldata ti dà i brividi.

Restate stretti così per qualche secondo, la tua mano che accarezza piano la sua schiena e i tuoi occhi che guardano il soffitto senza vederlo davvero, il tuo cervello che ti propina il filmino di quel bacio in loop, fino a quando non lo senti tirarsi su.

“Cosa sarebbe successo, se ti avessi detto di no a restare, eh?” ti dice e ti sta prendendo in giro, lo capisci bene perché, ora lo sai, non aveva mai avuto in partenza l’intenzione di dirti di no.  
“Sapevi che te l’avrei chiesto” ed è un’affermazione, non una domanda. Un’affermazione che fai quasi scioccato dalla sua stessa veridicità: l’aveva messo in conto. Quanto prima non lo sai, ma nella sua mente quella proposta era stata una possibilità concreta tanto quanto lo era nella tua.  
Ti sorride di nuovo, spostandoti i ricci dalla fronte per posarvi un bacio.  
“Ti conosco un po’, no?” ti dice e tu sbuffi, sbuffi quello che dovrebbe essere fastidio e che invece è solo un’altra risata.

“Pensa se non l’avessi fatto” replichi, tanto per dire qualcosa “Sono stato in dubbio per tutto il giorno” ammetti poi, perché è vero.  
“L’avevo notato” ti risponde, baciandoti la guancia ora. Sembra che non riesca a tenersi fermo ma a te non dispiace.  
“Cosa avresti fatto allora? Me l’avresti chiesto tu?” domandi, curioso.

Non te lo vedi, Fabrizio, a chiederti di rimanere a Lisbona. Probabilmente sareste già a Roma, pensi, e a riprova di ciò lui sorride appena, ma evita il tuo sguardo.  
“Diciamo che è meglio che me l’hai chiesto tu” ti risponde, le sue dita che si posano sotto al tuo mento per alzarti il viso e inclinarlo appena.

Ti bacia di nuovo e le sue labbra, questa volta, sono totalmente prive della foga iniziale: sono, invece, intrise di una dolcezza che non pensavi di poter assaporare sulla sua bocca, non con la tua almeno. Ti ronza in testa il pensiero che si stia prendendo il suo tempo per baciarti a dovere e la cosa ti piace, ti piace davvero da impazzire.

Adesso, pensi, è inutile riflettere sui se e i ma: avete ancora tempo, tempo qualche altra ora prima di separarvi e va bene così. Non hai intenzione di buttare quel dono ricevuto dopo tanta pena e fatica a rimuginare su scenari ormai non realizzabili. Vuoi concentrarti su quello che hai lì, tangibile e reale tanto quanto i capelli di Fabrizio tra le tue dita: lo scenario dove siete a Lisbona, insieme, e vi state baciando.

Lasci che lui impari a memoria le tue labbra mentre a tua volta disegni le sue un milione di volte, percorrendole con la punta della lingua, stampandovi baci leggeri e poi baci che di casto non hanno assolutamente nulla. Vi esplorate a vicenda, scoprendo che della bocca altrui non potete mai essere sazi e che, anzi, più andate avanti e più fame avete. Imparate a memoria il ritmo dei vostri sospiri, respirandovi e vivendovi, lasciando che i vostri cuori si aprano.  
Oltre che così vicini, pensi, forse era pure da tempo che non eravate così felici.

 

-

 

“Ermal”

Questa volta è lui che ti richiama. Siete all’aeroporto di Lisbona, le valigie ai vostri piedi e voi seduti sui seggiolini scomodi tipici degli aeroporti, in attesa del volo che dovrebbe riportarvi in Italia, a Roma. Da lì, vi dovrete separare, ma questa volta il pensiero dell’arrivederci non ti causa così tanta angoscia come faceva prima. Ti intristisce, sì, ma quel che hai avuto in quel giorno, in quel singolo giorno in più, ha cambiato tutto.

Adesso, sapete. Separarti da lui con quella nuova consapevolezza attutisce un dolore che ti portavi dentro da tanto, troppo tempo.  
Ti volti per guardarlo, affondando nella tua sciarpa e inarchi un sopracciglio al suo sguardo divertito.  
“Che c’è?”

Sei incuriosito dal suo modo di fare. Chissà cosa pensa.

“Ti va di rimanere da me a Roma?” ti domanda e poi “Così restiamo insieme un giorno in più”

Sorridi. Non riesci proprio a trattenerti. Che coglione Fabri, pensi, che coglione davvero.  
“Solo uno?” chiedi di rimando, e lui arriccia l’angolo delle labbra in un ghigno che è specchio del tuo.  
“Solo uno” ti risponde annuendo.

L'altoparlante sopra le vostre teste annuncia il vostro volo e voi vi alzate.  
Mentre andate verso l’imbarco, la mano di Fabrizio si posa sulla tua schiena e ti chiedi, stringendoti appena a lui, cosa altro cambierà in un solo giorno.

**Author's Note:**

> Se siete arrivati fin qui vi ringrazio.  
> Spero avrete voglia di lasciarmi un commento o un'opinione o anche una critica se qualcosa non vi è piaciuto.
> 
> Per finire, altre due piccole precisazioni:  
> -io non ritengo di sapere scrivere seriamente in seconda persona nemmeno normalmente, figuriamoci quando devo fare una fic Ermal centric. Spero che il personaggio non mi sia uscito troppo snaturato. Purtroppo, non posso sapere come lui pensi, mi baso sulla sua persona pubblica e di questo vi dovete accontentare  
> -sono una piaga vivente con le descrizioni, lo so. Mi dilungo sempre troppo, incolpate i miei autori di riferimento per questo  
> -credo seriamente che il nome di Ermal sia stato usato una sola volta in questa ff e niente, mi fa ridere  
> -non so descrivere i baci tra adulti lol sono davvero out of my comfort zone e quindi niente abbiate pietà


End file.
